


Morning Routine

by hell_is_our_home



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up, get dressed, go to Starbucks, order a coffee, give change to the guy who played guitar, go home. It was a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Wake up, get dressed, go to Starbucks, order an espresso, doodle, give change to the guy who played guitar. It was a routine, Gerard's routine anyways. Everyday he'd wake up to the same beam of light going through his basement window and change into a hoddie and jeans and walk to the local Starbucks to get his coffee. He'd usually draw some characters he'd come up with or some of his favorite superheroes at his usual table near the window.Sometimes he'd sketch some of the tattoos from the guy outside. Sometimes he wouldn't take his sketchpad, just drink his coffee and listen to the sounds around him. Once he was finished with his coffee or eventually got bored, Gerard would walk out and give whatever change he got from his coffee and drop it in the guitar case of the guy who's always playing in front of the Starbucks.

He always played a different song each time Gerard passed by him. He always wore a large flannel over a band t-shirt, and he had pretty awesome music taste in Gerard's opinion, and most of his jeans had holes in the knees and some other places that Gerard totally didn't notice. Not that he had noticed Gerard anyways.

Each time Gerard dropped his change into his guitar case, the guy wouldn't even pass a glance at Gerard, he'd just keep his head down and keep playing his music. Gerard always wondered why he kept playing there, it's not like he was asking people for money, then again he wasn't refusing it either. Gerard wondered if he'd ever been in a band, or maybe he'd prefer to go solo. Does he only play guitar? Does he write lyrics? Does he sing? Is he single and interested in guys? These were the questions that plagued Gerard's mind each time he passed by him.

The rest of the day Gerard would spend half of the time thinking about him and the other half trying to get the arch of his eyebrows just right on his sketchpad. Gerard felt like such a creep, he'd hadn't even spoken five words to the guy and he's already imagined what their first five or ten dates might be like.

So here Gerard was, sketching a picture of The Crow while taking sips of his caramel macchiato and trying to sneak glances out the window as casually as possible. The guy was sitting on the pavement, as usual, strumming away at his guitar that was muffled by the coffee shop, and Gerard could only hear clearly each time someone opened the door.

Gerard rested his chin on the palm of his hand and sighed. He didn't even know the guy's name and yet he was still captivated by the way he moved his hands around his guitar. Gerard could see he put so much passion into whatever he was playing and he admired that. Still, Gerard wanted to know what his name was, instead of referring him to 'mysterious guitar guy' or 'my future boyfriend' each time he mentioned him to Mikey. Gerard noticed there was a 'J' outlined in a heart scratched on to the strap of his guitar, maybe it was his initial?

Gerard looked out the window again and tried to think of names that might suit him. Jared? John? Jaime? No, those didn't seem right. Jason? Jordan? Joseph? No, they didn't fit. Gerard took a sip of his macchiato, rolling his eyes when he realized it was empty, and stood up from his chair. He grabbed his sketchbook, throwing away the empty cup into the wastebasket, before walking out of the Starbucks.

As Gerard started heading toward him, like usual, he dug into his pockets and grabbed his two dollars and seventy-six cents change he got that day from his order. And for the first time in _months_ , as Gerard dropped the money in his guitar case, the guy actually stopped playing to look up at Gerard.

"Hey, is that a Bouncing Souls shirt?" He asked. _Shit_ , he was actually talking to Gerard. Gerard looked down at his old shirt, the letters were so worn out and faded he was surprised the guy could even read them.

"Uh, yeah." Gerard replied, trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Dude, I fucking love them." The guy exclaimed. "Oh, um, thanks for the money, by the way."

"Oh, it's no problem." Gerard said as he began to rub at his arm, a nervous habit he's had.

"But you always leave money, like everyday." He smiled. _Shit_ , so he had noticed Gerard after all. _Fuck_ , did that mean he noticed all the times Gerard was practically staring at him this whole time?!

"Well, I always have change and I pass by here everyday." Gerard explained. Yeah, that was an acceptable excuse. "And you play really well." He added.

"Thanks, I'm Frank." He said as he extended his arm out to Gerard. Frank, so that's his name.

"Gerard." He said as he shook Frank's hand, he could feel the callouses on Frank's fingers.

"So do you live around here, Gerard?" Frank asked as he patted at the empty space of pavement next to him. Gerard hesitated for a moment before leaning down and sitting next to Frank, crossing his legs and resting his sketchbook between them.

"Yeah, I live a few blocks away." Gerard replied. Frank hummed.

"Same here." Frank said.

"So, what does the 'J' stand for?"Gerard asked. Frank looked at his guitar strap and sighed.

"It stands for Jamia, ex-girlfriend." Frank replied. Oh, Gerard thought, so he's only into girls.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Gerard mumbled.

"Nah, it's fine." Frank said as he waved his hand. "Its been almost two years already since we've broken up, besides it wasn't working out. I just wished I found out I preferred dick before we got together, you know?" Frank added. "So what'd you got in there?" Frank quickly asked pointing at Gerard's sketchpad.

"Oh, just some doodles."Gerard replied. "I usually come here to sketch and get inspired for my next project."

"Me too. Wait, project?" Frank asked.

"I'm an artist." Gerard mumbled, he felt so pretentious calling himself an artist.

"No way!" Frank exclaimed. "Can I see?" He asked pouting at Gerard's sketchbook again.

"Uh, sure." Gerard said as he handed Frank the sketchbook. "They're not really good." He warned as Frank flipped through the pages. Gerard watch Frank's lips curve into a smile and his go slightly wide as he looked through Gerard's drawing.

"These are doodles?!" Frank asked. "These are amazing. Woah, is that Frank-N-Furter?" Frank asked once he got to the sketch Gerard had done.

"Yeah, you like Rocky?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, it really cool." Frank replied. "Oh, man." Frank said as he brought his hand to his forehead and chuckled. "I remember the first time I saw Rocky Horror in high school, an I tried on eyeliner for the first time." Gerard would pay to see Frank in eyeliner.

"I tried in lipstick the first time I saw it." Shit, did Gerard really just say that out loud?

"Really?" Frank smiled, which Gerard took as a good sign.

"Yeah, I tried on my mom's red lipstick when I was home alone." Gerard said rubbing at his neck. Frank was still smiling at him so he went on. "I actually kinda liked it, and I even dressed up as a girl just to see if I could get away with it." Frank's laugh was so contagious that Gerard started laughing with him.

"You did _not_." Frank said.

"I did, and I totally got away with it." Gerard smiled triumphantly. "I even got three guys' numbers." He added.

"Wow, I bet you looked good in lipstick." Frank smirked and Gerard tried every ounce in his body not to blush, holy shit Frank was actually flirting with him! Before Gerard could reply, Frank reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "Shit, hey I gotta go my band's waiting for me." He said as he handed Gerard's sketchpad and began to pack up his guitar. "You seem pretty awesome, we should hang out sometime." Frank said as he and Gerard stood from the pavement.

"Okay." Gerard smiled. "You're in a band?" He asked. He knew it!

"Yeah, we're having a show tomorrow actually. Think you could make it?" Frank asked. Gerard nodded.

"Yeah, where?" Gerard asked.

"Here," Frank said as he grabbed Gerard's sketchbook. "You got a pen?" He asked and Gerard dug his hand in his jean pocket and handed Frank his blue pen. Frank took it and turned to and empty page in Gerard's sketchbook before writing in it.  
"Just text me and I'll give you the address." Frank smiled and handed back Gerard his sketchbook.

"Okay." Gerard smiled.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow, Gerard." Frank said before walking off.

"It's a date?" Gerard called out, his voice going higher than he meant it to be. Frank stopped and turned to smile at him.

"It's a date." Frank called back and continued walking off. Gerard stood staring at Frank and smiled to himself before he started walking back home.

Once Gerard got home, he quickly looked through his sketchpad, trying to look for the page Frank had written on. When he did find it, Gerard saw that Frank had written his number and a short note.

_'P.S. Nice drawings, you got almost every one of my tattoos right xoxo Frnk.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad, and sorry it's so short. I just wrote this because I couldn't sleep.


End file.
